Tidal Waves
by Time Lady Romana
Summary: This takes place two weeks after Percy disappears. It is about how Annabeth takes Percy's disappearance. It is a one-shot.


**AN: Okay so this takes place two weeks after Percy disappears and is in Annabeth's POV at camp half-blood.**

**I do not own PJO but it is on my Christmas list.**

Tidal waves

Whenever I look out and see the waves come and hit the shore I wonder why you disappeared. I think about my love being stolen and probably never coming back, never even saying goodbye. I remember the way I felt when they offered to make him a god and know that I feel even worse now. I think of my Seaweed brain mesmerized by the water and the look of wanting to jump in and stay in the water forever.

He would stay in the water forever if we—his mom and I—would let him. The way that the waves crashed against the shore calms me and I am not afraid of it anymore like I once was, I have a new found confidence about the water. Knowing that Percy would go to any lengths to stop me from drowning, drown any fish that tries to harm me gives me that confidence that I would not have if he was not here like he isn't now.

Now I feel horrible, the night he disappeared we had a fight and I called his precious water stupid. Such a dumb thing, but I feel horrible about it, like it is my fault he is not here. It is not my fault but no amount of persuasion can change how I feel. I know he did not leave, if he did he would have told somebody—anybody, I know he was taken. He didn't run away, someone or something took him and when I find out who I am going to personally show them what the human—or monster or god's—organs look like.

Who would do this to us? Well for starters there is Hades, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, and Dionysus and not to mention the countless number of monsters we have killed throughout our lives. The one god I know who for sure didn't take him is Poseidon. The reasons I know this is because well he is his father, and the ocean has been angry, the water has been violent and restless, there have been hurricanes, tsunamis, and Zeus knows how many other water related tragedies. I have noticed this about the ocean because I go there quite often, I feel closer to Percy. Remembering all the good times we had together and even some of the bad, I get weird stares from the people around me for randomly laughing or throwing something with enough force to kill a bear. The campers leave me alone, giving me space, they didn't know to do that at first and it resulted in me sending one of my own siblings to the infirmary for two months at the least. The sad part is that I don't feel sorry about it.

One night I snuck out of my cabin and went into cabin number three. Poseidon was probably grieving and either didn't notice that I was there (which I doubt) or knew that I was upset and just wanted something that reminded me how Percy was or even smelled of him. Either way Poseidon let me sleep there, if it was any other Athena kid I have a feeling he probably would have blasted them into plankton. His room was still a mess, just the way he left it. While I was there I saw hanging on the wall was his Minotaur horn, I gently caressed it remembering when he first came to camp. I was right, he was the one.

The next day my siblings found me in the morning in Percy's bed with the pillow damp. They just patted me on the back and Malcolm said he would make sure they did everything as normal and for me to just take a few days off. I just nodded and spent more and more time at the beach, I stopped crying in public or even in my cabin, there are two places I go to cry. One: The beach (I know it is public but if you know which part of it to go to no one can see you). Two: the woods. I know I shouldn't go to the woods and cry I mean there are dangerous monsters there! You are probably thinking "are you sure you are the daughter of the goddess of wisdom?" I go there to fight, let out all of my pain on the monsters. It makes me feel much better and makes up for all the practices I've missed.

Now I know how Silena felt when she lost Beckendorf, but she knew he was dead. Percy isn't. I won't stop looking for him, never; Chiron is going to have to kill me to get me to stop looking. I look to the water and whisper, "I won't give up Seaweed brain. I will find you and bring you back with or without your consent." And with that I turned and ran back to my cabin a plan already forming in my brain.

**AN: So tell me what you think and please no flames, every time someone writes a flame a baby penguin dies. Please don't murder the innocent baby penguin. Anyway if you review you will get a virtual panda that likes to eat ice cream. :D**


End file.
